poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trust your Ranger Instinct, The ways of a Ninja (Transcript)
This is the transcript of Trust your Ranger Instinct, The ways of a Ninja. Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged against the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master, Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects: The Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever shift. Years later, all the Shang Gong Wu were together again, and Wuya returns with her Heylin Legion, and High Roller joins as a new threat returns. Then, a new alliance of heroes rises up to join Big Green along with the new team of Xiaolin Dragons! They are Power Rangers Dragon Force! The episode begins at Aquitar where Aurico was making sure his home planet is safe. Aurico: So far so good, not a single threat among Aquitar. Delphine: Excellent, Aurico, our home planet is finally at peace. Aurico: Let's hope so, Delphine. Suddenly, High Roller and the Heylin Legion came as they revived Hydro Hog. High Roller: At last, Hydro Hog is back! Wuya: It's time we make revenge against the Power Rangers! Hydro Hog: Oh yeah! I'm back! Delphine: It's Hydro Hog, he's back! Aurico: And they're making their way to earth, we must gather any help we can find. Soon enough, the Heylin Legions gathered Hydro Hog, Lothor, Galvanax, Madame Odius, and their followers. Wuya: Greetings, Lothor, Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Vexacus, Shimazu, Galvanax, Madame Odius, Ripcon, Cosmo Royale, Badonna, General Tynamon, Brax, Lord Draven, Wolvermean, Speedwing, Rygore, and Venoma. Hydro Hog: So, why are we here anyway? PandaBubba: High Roller has a proposition for all of you, by destouying our common enemies. Lothor: Like the Power Rangers, but what's this has do to with us? Madame Odius: Why should we join forces with you? Wuya: Because the Power Rangers are our common enemies, and we'll help you gain what you've lost. Galvanax: We're listening. What do you have in mind? High Roller: Lothor wants the Samurai Amulet, and you, Galvanax along with Madame Odius wanted the Power Stars along with the Ninja Nexus Prism. Heylin Chase Young: And if we all band together, we shall rule the universe with great power. Lothor: Not bad, I like your style. Lord Draven: When do we start? High Roller: Whenever you're ready. Meanwhile at Big Green, Raiden and his friends were training with the Xiaolin Monks, and First and Second Squads. Kimiko Tohomiko: Think fast, Raiden! Shoku Mars Fire! With that, Raiden used his Dragon Fire Katana to absorbed it's flaming power. Raiden Thompson: Haa! Lin Chung: Well done, Raiden, you've learned to absorb the flame with your Dragon Fire Katana. Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Lin Chung, I guess there is an old saying, "Fight fire with fire". Commander ApeTrully: (on the foghorn) Attention, Rangers, report at the main council immediately. As they all report to the main council, ApeTrully and the other mentors introduce the visitors. Commander ApeTrully: Rangers, meet the Aquitar Rangers: Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus, Cestria, Argentius, Mako, and Ninjor. Aurico: Greetings, Raiden, it's an honored to meet you. Raiden Thompson: Thank you for your kind words, Aurico, the pleasure is ours. Delphine: Greetings, Angel. Angel Kesler: Greetings to you as well, Delphine. Cestro: Hello, Kirby. Ninjor: How do you do? Kirby Knoxville: I'm doing alright, thanks for asking. Tideus: I'm honored to meet you as well, Kim. Kimi "Kim" Margera: You too, Tideus. Corcus: It's good to meet you, Steven. Steven Baxter: Back at ya, Corcus. Cestria: How do you do, Princess Selena? Princess Selena: A pleasure to meet you, Cestria. Argentius: And it's an honor to meet you as well, Reanne. Reanne Drizzle: Same here, Argentius. Mako: Hello, Raz. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Hey, Mako. Commander ApeTrully: And these are the Ninja Storm Rangers: Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, the two Thunder Rangers, Hunter and Blake Bradley, the Green Samurai Ranger and Sensei Kanoi Watanabe's son, Cameron, or Cam for short, his cousins, Marah and Kapri, and Conner McKnight's twin brother, Eric. Shane Clarke: Good to finally meet you, Raiden. Hunter Bradley: How's it going, Dude? Raiden Thompson: It's a pleasure to meet you and Hunter as well, Shane. Tori Hanson: And it's a pleasure to meet you, Reanne. Reanne Drizzle: You too, Tori. Dustin Brooks: How's it going, Kim? Kimi "Kim" Margera: Nothing much, Dustin. Blake Bradley: We're honored to finally meet you too, Kirby. Kirby Knoxville: Likewise, Blake. Cameron Watanabe: Hello, Raz. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Good to meet you, Cam. Marah: Hi, Selena. Kapri: It's nice to meet you. Princess Selena: A pleasure, Marah, Kapri. Eric McKnight: And nice to meet you, Steven. Steven Baxter: You too, Eric. Commander ApeTrully: And finally, meet the Ninja Steel Rangers: Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Brody's older brother, Aiden, their father, Ninja Master Dane, their mentor, Mick Kanic, and the ruler of the Lion Galaxy, Princess Viera. Brody Romero: It's an epic pleasure to meet you, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5